Anna Bradford
Anna Harris, OBE (nee Bradford) is a fictional character on the series, The Mighty Have Fallen, and in a guest role capacity on the series, Harpers Falls: New Beginnings. She is played by Emmy Award winner, Melody Thomas Scott, best known for her long-running role of Nikki Newman on The Young and the Restless. The Oldest Bradford daughter Anna is the daughter of Lady Dorothy Jones Bradford and the late William Bradford. She has a sister named Allison, nicknamed Allie, and is the aunt of her son, Max. She is the great-aunt of Max's daughter from his first marriage, Jane. She was originally slated to hold the title of Lady Bradford according to the hierarchy, but when she decided that she didn't want that to happen, the title was passed on to her daughter, Erica. She was married to a man named Victor Harris, but they divorced, after constant battles over him marrying into the family and Erica's being a lesbian, which he had never approved of. She is also the cousin of Sharmaine Jones, her uncle Michael's daughter. She didn't have a lot of contact with Sharmaine, but now that she makes periodic visits to Boston to see her mother and her daughter, she and Sharmaine bonded. A star at Rosemead boarding school, where Erica also attended, Anna had always excelled at academics and was also a social success. She was one of the more popular students. One person though had a lot of animosity towards her, and that person was named Katherine Parker. Katherine's family was nouveau riche, while Anna's family had been an old and established family. Their rivalry extended into adulthood, with Katherine using her connections in television and journalism to try and sniff out some dirt, either real or imagined, about Anna's family. At an annual Charity ball which was televised on ITV all over the UK, Katherine viciously blabbed that Erica was gay, which infuriated Anna, because her arch-rival had had her Valez Productions flunkies overhear a private conversation between her and Erica on that subject. The revelations shocked everyone, and Katherine's daughter, Monica, who was dating Anna's nephew, Max, furiously denounced her mother, who had earlier disowned her, and threw her full support behind Max and his family. This situation had exacerbated the anger of Victor and he immediately demanded a divorce from Anna. Anna had convinced him to put it off until all the drama about what happened to Erica and her sister, Allie was taken care of. After that, Victor received his divorce, and Anna went back to using her maiden name. She is more commonly remembered as Anna Bradford. After Victor divorced her, Anna went on and began to date, making her the most desirable single woman in all of London. She is also close friends with her former Rosemead schoolmate, Anthony St. Croix (Trevor St. John), who lived in the East End borough of Walford. They date periodically, without any strings attached, and they share a great friendship. Recently, Anna was astonished to hear that her arch-enemy Katherine Parker had married Victor! Infuriated, Anna denounced both of them, and neither Erica nor Katherine's daughter, Monica will even acknowledge the marriage! Anna is in approval of Erica and Monica's course of action. Category:Characters Category:Harper family allies Category:Bradford family